fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Season precure!
Season Precure! (シーズンプリキュア！Shīzunpurikyua!) is one of Cure48 fan series. The theme is about seasons. Story The story begins when the human world is in danger, and then Princess Kaze sent Electrika to the human world to search for Pretty Cure. Then Electrika gives Takahashi Chiharu power to transfrom into Cure Spring. Joined by Cure Summer, Cure Autunm and Cure Winter, they save the world together. Character Pretty Cure Takahashi Chiharu- Chiharu-chan is 14 years old, she has a best friend named Ayase Natsuki. Her alter ego is Cure Spring. Ayase Natsuki- Natsuki is a tomboy girl, she is very good at sport. She is also Chiharu's friend. Her alter ego is Cure Summer. Mizuki Tomomi- Tomomi is a feminine girl, she is the leader of the cheerleader club. She has a best friend named Makino Yuki. Her alter ego is Cure Autumn Makino Yuki- She is the last Pretty Cure member. She has a best friend named Makino Yuki, she is the vice council president at St Moonlight Academy. Her alter ego is Cure Winter. 4 season shrine Electrika- she is the main mascot of this fan series. Princess Kaze- she is the princess of 4 season shrine 4 Season Hallway the 4 season hallway are located at underground 4 season shrine, 4 season hallway have 4 season they are spring, summer, autumn, and winter. They located are adjacent. there is a right of spring and summer, while autumn and winter on the left, amid the fountains and there is a seat. every season there own leaders, and the task is pretty cure compete with the leaders of each, if cures are to win they will be given a special power of the leader. Princess Spring- she is the leader from spring season. Princess Summer- her style is like a boy, and she is the leader of spring season. Princess Autumn- she is the leader of autumn season. Princess Winter- she is the leader of winter season and she is the powerful leader than princess spring, princess summer, and princess autumn. Beast Beru- she is the first enemy appear and attacked the cures. Eterina- she is the second enemy appear and attacked the cures. Aiiccy- he is the third enemy appear and attacked the cures. Ski- he is the last enemy appear and attacked the cures. Tsuna- she is the leader of Beast. Legion- a monster from Beast Items Miracle Ring- is a transformation device, that the cures use in this fan series, and the shout out is "Precure Mircale Set Up! " Miracle Rod- is a attack device, every miracle rod has each color. *Cure spring : pink *Cure summer : red *cure autumn : orange *Cure winter : blue Miracle Box- is a place for miracle stone. They are have 41 place Miracle Stone- is a stone, that the cures get after defeat Legion. Miracle Rare Stone- is a rare stone, that the cures get after defeat Beast vilains member. Trivia *Beast name are from each vilains member name *4 season hallway name are taken from Rune Factory 2 *Legion mean are Evil spirits. Gallery Chiharu.jpg|Chiharu Natsuki.jpg|Natsuki Tomomi.jpg|Tomomi Yuki.jpg|Yuki princess spring.jpg|Princess spring Princess summer.jpg|Princess Summer princess autumn.jpg|Princess Autumn princess winter.jpg|Princess winter Category:Fan Series Category:User: Cure48